The Dream Project
by Lucid Dreamer
Summary: Part 2 is up! Shared experiences...... Jean takes a look at the dream.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey, it's been a while, hasn't it? Okay, basic plot: dream sequence. That'll explain any holes in my story, or OOCishness. Muahahahahaha!  
  
  
Kitty Pryde slumbered in her hotel room, thoroughly worn out by the day's events. Dead to the world. By the time they had found a suitable hotel - meaning one where the employees & patrons hadn't recognized them as the mutants on television - time had wound itself down to four o'clock in the morning. She had found the energy to shower and brush her teeth, but the girl was plain tuckered out. It was a wonder she was even able to keep herself from falling asleep. In fact, she hadn't expressed concern when Wanda offered her a pink nightshirt to sleep in - nor the fact that it was, indeed, pink. After dressing herself, the young girl slipped underneath the beddings and dozed off, leaving Jean, Rogue and Wanda to bicker about who was next in line for the shower.  
  
It was a rather fitful sleep, actually, her mind had yet to wander into the troubles she and her friends encountered. Things such as fighting a gigantic, killer robot; losing her friends to a secret, military organization for experimentation and interrogation; or watching her so-called boyfriend try to drop a metal ceiling onto a group of soldiers, intent on crushing their bodies with a few tons of reinforced steel. Whoops..... there, the image raced through her mind, Lance using the seismic energy he generates to bring bring the walls down upon their attackers. She relived the memory again, and again, and again, and again.  
  
"Shhh," the voice came to her. Kitty could feel the soothing hands against her body, calming her, reassuring her. She could feel the thin, smooth fingers brushing her hair from her face. It must have been Jean, she was most likely to wake first if anyone had trouble sleeping. It might have been Rogue, whose deep, caring side lay underneath that Goth exterior - 'no', she reminded herself. If it had been her roommate, she would have likely passed out by now. 'Wanda!' Kitty exclaimed to herself. Now that would be something! A stranger, an enemy, comforting her while she slept. A smile came to her lips at the sheer absurdity of it all.  
  
Her head jostled against her pillow as she placed her lips against the palm of such a kind hand. "Thank you," she murmured, her voice softened as it passed her lips, coming against flesh.  
  
"Any time, Kitty Cat." A boy's voice! In the girls' room! Her eyes shot open as she looked at the intruder.  
  
Even as he smiled at her - with only kindness in his eyes; not malice, nor his usual arrogance - she edged back until her head thumped against the wall. "P-Pietro! What are you doing here?" Kitty sat up, resting her back against the headboard as her suspicious eyes fell on the young mutant before her.  
  
Pietro chuckled briefly, falling onto the bed. He rested before her feet, on his side, as he propped his head on an elbow. "Let's see... I was wounded by Wanda earlier and should be somewhere recovering. Also, new footage had gotten out all over New York, causing a panic all over the streets. You would have known by now that Magneto and myself weren't killed in that explosion, so we'd probably try to find a safe place to hole out somewhere, which would probbaly be in Europe where my father has most of his resources. Now, why in the world would I be here?"  
  
"Because you were sent to spy on us!" The words flowed quickly, as did the accusations. It was simply met with a raised brow. "Because... because you're not here."  
  
Smiling, he rose from his spot and lightly tapped a finger on her nose. He soon resumed his spot before her feet. "Exactly. So, what am I doing here, Kitty, instead of Lance?"  
  
"Well....." her eyes were downcast, focused on the black sweater Dream-Pietro worse, instead of his face.  
  
"Because he tried to kill some people, and everybody - especially you - disapproves." She nodded. He sat up, moving aside her blanket enough to slip his hands over her feet. "Well, I'm not complaining. It's always flattering to find yourself in a beautiful girl's dreams, isn't it?"  
  
She grinned as Pietro's hands smoothed over her feet, his fingers rolling, squeezing, massaging. It felt good. Even if it was someone who turned on his teammates, someone who wasn't her boyfriend, someone who'd never shown feelings for her one way or another. Still..... it felt good. His hands slid down her right side, smoothing over her ankle, then calf as he lifted her foot against his face. Kitty could feel the warmth of his cheek against the sole of her foot, she couldn't stop herself from wiggling her toes into Pietro's platinum strands. Her mouth fell open as Pietro begun to kiss her instep, then all over. From the tip of her toes all the way to the dimples in the back of her knee, and back up again.  
  
Pietro's eyes locked onto her own, before sliding his lips over her big toe. She squealed, tightly clutching her blanket against her body as Pietro suckled against her skin. The comforter lifted as she pulled it tighter, almost as if... as if she was inviting him closer. He liftend the edge of the comforter and dashed beneath the covers. In the darkness, warm lips met warm lips, only to be illuminated as Pietro threw his arm back. The covers flew over his head and past his back, folding against Kitty's knees as it dropped back to the bed.  
  
"Well... it's your dream, Kitty. Whatever will you do with me?" His breath came down hot against her mouth, cascading over her chin, cheeks & throat. The girl's cheeks flushed as their eyes locked on to one another. She knew she shouldn't be having dreams like these, with this person - or enjoying it so much.  
  
Yet she was. It wasn't as if it was cheating, anyways. Besides, she and Lance weren't even that serious, they had yet to start kissing.  
  
"I think I'm going to like this dream."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
********  
  
GAH! Sorry folks, that's all the time I've got for now. I'll finish it up sometime, and add on. 


	2. Part 2 Shared Experiences

A/N: Obviously, this is just a continuation from my previous chapter. So, uh, just ignore any of the episodes which my contradict with my story. Hehe.  
  
Dedications go out to: Becs - heya darlin', you've been great to e-mail back and forth with for so long;' not to mention the closest person I have to a muse. Furygrrl - the best darn Jeantro fan I could hope for (ok, the only fan, but still...). And Phoenix Angel Suyari - thanks for letting me bounce stuff off of ya, and I'm sorry for never completing "Rough Days". Everyone else out there, too, you're fantastic.  
  
*************  
  
The sound of rushing water and creaky bedsprings woke Kitty the next morning. Obviously, she was the last to wake; and a peek from underneath the covers confirmed her assumption. The clock on the nightstand indicated it was 8:15, meaning it had only been a few hours since they had checked in earlier that morning.  
  
Still, she woke feeling amazingly refreshed. Not to mention..... sticky. She brought her hands to her crotch, peeling her shirt back to check her panties. 'Oops, no panties,' she giggled to herself. But yes, definitely sticky. 'Oh my,' became the only thought she could formulate as her fingers ran between her thighs, gathering a small, sticky coating. The girl couldn't believe she came in her sleep. Her cheeks flushed, but she bit her lip & shook her head, skipping for the bathroom as she saw Rogue leave.  
  
Rogue looked well, despite a small amount of sleep. And having no makeup on really seemed to agree with her. Kitty hoped for a small moment that she would leave it that way. "You look awfully chipper, sugah - despite nearly getting killed."  
  
"Oh, well..." Kitty thought to tell her former roommate all about the dream she had, but thought it could wait until after she had showered. "I just thought you looked prettier without all that makeup on, that's all!" She blew the southerner a kiss, and quickly dashed inside, locking the bathroom door behind her.  
  
"What was that all about?" Wanda came beside her, holding a half-eaten apple.  
  
(Boing, boing, boing. Fast forward past the shower scene, because I'm not that perverted)  
  
  
As Kitty stepped out of the bathroom, all three girls greeted her from her bed. She gulped. Luckily, they had put the comforter back into place, meaning they wouldn't be catching any stains she might have left on the bedsheet.  
  
Rogue sat up, tucking her knees under her. "Spill, girl!"  
  
"Um, well, you see..... it really isn't that interesting." She started to fidget, a red tint on her cheeks.  
  
"I bet she had a naughty little dream that she isn't supposed to be having." Wanda noticed Kitty's eyes shoot open, and the blush, which instantly overcame her face. "So it is true!"  
  
Kitty bit her lower lip, pensively staring at the three. "I don't think I should tell."  
  
"Why?" Jean inquired. "What could be -" her prattle stopped, as she caught stray flashes of Kitty's dream. Kitty... in the hotel... with Pietro. She could feel his fingers traveling to her crotch as if she were Kitty herself. The memory of his super speed washed over her mind - she strained to keep quiet, placing a hand on the bed to steady herself. Then another scene came to her mind, much more powerful this time. Kitty smirked as she watched the redhead fumble through her memories, knowing the older girl would be in for a treat. Jean had the full experience of Pietro pushing Kitty's knees apart, and pressing his mouth against her vagina. His tongue quickly lapped at her folds, saliva mixing with the heavy amount of lubricating juices her body produced as his fingers & tongue slipped inside of her. The event became too much for her - something she and Kitty both had yet to encounter in real life.  
  
She sure enjoyed it though. A great deal in fact, since she her eyes were shut tight and her teeth furiously planted themselves against her lower lip. Jean tried as best she could from crying out, but to no avail. The three looked on as she shivered, placing her hands between her thighs, and pressed tight. She came at the same moment Kitty did in the dream, body pulsing as a warm, wet stain formed against her palms.  
  
"Ugh....."  
  
"You okay?"  
  
Rogue and Wanda had scooted aside at the moment Jean started moaning, but curiously moved closer after Jean had finished reliving Kitty's thoughts. Jean looked at the two, still panting, then thrust her eyes to Kitty. They shared a sly, knowing smile.  
  
"Just a... just a dream, that's all."  
  
Wanda waved her hands in the air. "Yeah, a dream you'll need a cold shower and a change of clothes for! What gives?" Her eyes moved back and forth from the brunette and the redhead, trying to glean something, anything from the look they shared. "Well?"  
  
Kitty spared Wanda a shy glance, before looking down at the girl's black slacks. "I don't think we should tell you."  
  
Jean nodded her head in agreement, validating that it might not be the best thing to share what they knew with Pietro's sister. It was for the best. Who wanted to hear about someone dreaming about her brother, after all? Both Kitty and Jean's faces took the shade of tomatoes. Giggling to each other, they braved one more peek at Wanda's face.  
  
The Scarlet Witch's brow quirked for a moment, as she wondered why the two would have so much concern about telling her what had happened. 'Actually, they are looking at me kinda funny. Oh god.....'  
  
Wanda furiously slapped her hand onto the bed. "If you were dreaming about me, I'm going to kill you."  
  
Kitty quickly placed her hands in front of her as a shield, guarding herself from the powerful mutant's wrath. "No, no, no, no, no! It's not that! It's just, I mean, I was dreaming about..... V-8 rolls."  
  
"What?" Wanda and Rogue both questioned. It would seem that not everyone in the room was able to understand 'mumble'.  
  
"Pietro, alright?"  
  
"EEWWW!!!"  
  
  
  
  
That'll have to be it for now, kiddies. Hope you enjoy it until I can get the next installment out. 


End file.
